Lurking
by Tigeress33565
Summary: Next in my 'Gone' Demyx and the others are free and Zexion and co. are in the castle. But Demyx can't help but fell...like he's just as far as before. Slash. Usual Pairings.


I think that there might be 1 or 2 more after this one. XD So…Enjoy? I changed the writing style a bit because the old one can't be used for the last few chapters…makes it a bit too confusing. =D

* * *

"Shit…" This was bad.

"Axel? Come on buddy! Get up! Namine? Don't sleep! No!"

No…shit…no, no, no, fuck…

Axel was still and Namine was deathly silent. Both of them were a sickly pale that scared me more than it should have,

The chains rattled and clanged as I withered in the bonds trying to break them…shake them off…something.

Zexion and the others were close by…in the castle. I could feel them…

"No…Damn it…Break you fucking-" I snarled and snapped my arms out and over, then I heard a creak in the chains and the whole room froze…

Leon-who was sitting next to me-slowly looked at the metal holding me to the wall and almost shouted with excitement.

"Demyx! There's a crack in the cuffs!" he whispered as we all seemed to simultaneously whip our heads around to look at the door.

Xemnas looked at me and then at the chains attached to the wall before speaking.

Even after five months of being chained to a wall with little to no food or water he is still in command.

I swear that man could be tied to a chair, beat, drenched with water and then covered in girls clothes and make up and still be able to send out an air of command that would make the whole room quake with fear…

"Demyx." I straightened.

It had been five months since I had followed an order given to me by my leader…There wasn't much ordering around to be done when chained to walls…

"lean our body out of the bench as far as you can without breaking anything…Make sure the chain is tot."

I shrugged, not really getting it.

Wouldn't it be better if I just kept yanking on it?

Whatever, anything that could get me out faster.

Slowly I did what he asked, leaning out until I couldn't anymore and my shoulders were aching with the strain.

I used to be able to go this far and farther without even feeling a twinge.

Looks like I had lost my flexibility…damn. I'd have to work it back up once we got out of here.

With a wince I looked back at Xemnas.

It wasn't until now-when I was at such an angle that the light coming from the window on the ceiling was cast around at everyone and I could clearly see their appearances that I noticed that all of them looked like a vampire had sucked the soul out of them,,,

Xemnas' once chocolate skin was now a pale, pale wood color, and his usually bright orange eyes were now a dim yellow, while his hair was grey instead of the silver I had come to think of him with.

Xigbar was a paler version of himself. His golden eyes a deep dark yellow. His brownish-grey hair seemed a bit more grey than usual.

Xaldin looked bed ragged…black hair messy from the fight so long ago, purple eyes a dim version of lavender now and his pale-ish skin pasty.

Vexen was…scarier than before. His green eyes were now a hollow version of grass green and his blonde hair was…off.

Lexaeus looked…not like himself. His hair was still orange…his eyes were still blue and his skin was still the sickly pale it always had been…But…something was off about him.

Axel…Axel was sick. His skin was pasty, his eyes were glazed and hollow, his hair was droopy and he hadn't made a sarcastic remark all night…no words at all really.

Larxene was better than the rest of us. But not by far. She had a bite in her that cost ten guards their arms and legs. Her eyes were glazed with a small cold she had gotten, but she was probably better off than the rest of us.

Namine looked like someone ad run her over…her blue eyes were grey in the ligting I saw her in and her blond hair had a sheen to it that I didn't like at all…

Everyone one else looked pretty much just as bad as my group.

Their hair and eye duller from lack of sunshine and their skin a deep pale from the darkness surrounding us…

"Now what?" I just wanted out. I wanted to see Zexion and Roxas and Xion and the others…and I wanted my bleeding wrists free.

Xemnas winced as he shifted for like…the first time other than when he was asleep all day.

"Yank your arms as hard as you can. With the biceps, don't dislocate your shoulder or we're screwed…" I gulped, glancing behind me at the tight chains and then back at the light.

I took a breath…I heaved and hissed as pain flared in my shoulder blade.

"Shit!" I cried out as I set back quickly to relieve the pressure making my arms scream in agony.

Xemnas glared as I took another breath to calm down.

"I said with your Biceps…Not your triceps! That is how you dislocate! Listen to me Demyx."

I cringed…Still the same hard ass that I remembered.

"Yes sir…"

"Now…Make the chain tot. Slowly…_Slowly damn it_!" I stopped completely for a second and then slowed as I leaned out again.

"Now…Take a breath."

I did.

"Think of something…anything that makes you feel strong."  
I looked at him a moment before sighing and closing my eyes…

A picture of Zexion flashed into my mind…

He was grinning, blushing at something he had read in a book and looking up at me-that beautiful sparkle in his eyes he always had when we were together…Beauty at its most beautiful…

A small smile came across my face and I opened my eyes to look at Xemnas again.

He nodded at me and I tensed my arms up and waited for his order.

"Biceps Demyx…Yank."

I closed my eyes again-the picture of Zexion coming back to me-and I grunted as I yanked harshly on the chain.

The snap sent me crashing to the ground; my other arm still connected to the wall was the only thing that kept me from skidding.

"Fuck!" I cursed as my now free hand flew to my nose.

"Damn it!" I winced and wriggled my nose before looking up at the metal door as it creaked.

Damn it, damn it, damn it…

I leapt up and set back down, wrapping the chain around my wrist to make it look like it usually had before I broke it and set crouched down as the guard pocked a suspicious head in.

"What's going on in here!?" he snapped and I grinned wickedly as Larxene cackled.

I swear…her cackles are the scariest shit you could ever hear.

"Why don't you come closer…and find out?" she rasped. Her appearance might not of changes much but her voice was raspy now…not having enough water does that to you. I knew it wasn't permanent…I was the healing element remember? I knew it would go soon after she was healthy again. But it still made me sad and furious at the man who had taken us when I heard it.

"J-j-Just keep it d-down!" he left in a rush, slamming the door behind him and more than two of us started to laugh at his fear.

I glanced at the door, waiting for something to happen to it…I think we set there for about twenty minutes, just watching the door for movement.

In that small amount of time, I felt my mind wonder to my lover and my friends-and my friend's friends.

Were they okay? I knew they were…but I was still worried.

Either way…after the time had passed and the door silent I glanced at the other chain.

"Leon? Do you still have that blade in the heel of your shoe?" Leon had a knife in his shoe?

Awesome.

"Yeah. But I don't think I can cut it. The blade isn't really thick."

Xemnas shook his head.

"Just try, if you chip it, we can break it again."

Leon shrugged, and with a nod angled his foot so that only the back of the heel was on the floor and tapped it against the floor twice.

A blade shot out f the heel and I muffled a yelp in surprise.

"Now, Demyx. Walk to the other side of Leon and make sure the chain is tot again."

"Got it boss…"

I gulped again-but I guess it would be okay…I mean. I trust both of them…Just not the blade he was about to kick at my arm.

"Leon, try to cut it."

Swipe! Clang!

"Miss." He only got like…a nick before it hit the ground with a muffled clang.

Swipe! Clang!

"Miss." Again.

Swipe! Clan-Bing!"

"Hit!" I grinned as the chain fell away.

Leon smirked. He had kicked up, missed and then swung back harshly, cutting straight through the chain.

Smart guy.

"Now Demyx… Go see who's out there. Quietly please."

Sephiroth could be a jerk…I could be quiet…hopefully.

Slowly…slowly…damn it! It squeaked.

"Bob?"

Bob? What the fuck kind of name is Bob? Ya'know what? Fuck it. Just play along Demyx…Just play along. I mean, I'd heard the two of them. 'Bob' had a stupid accent I could copy in a second so fuck you man…fuck you.

I ginned and lifted a hand over my mouth to muffle my voice.

"Ya?" I made sure to whisper, hiding my voice well.

"Man? What are you doing? We're the only ones here and you need to be out here. How the hell'd you get in there anyway?"

"Ne'er min' tha' now…Com' 'ere fer a min'te…" I am really good.

"Man, whatever. Fine." The door opened and I grinned as John slowly took in who I was and opened his mouth to scream just as I slammed my fist into his temple, knocking him out in quick succession.

"Hold up." I called into the room as I searched around the door for the element blocker.

"Where are you, ya little fucker?" I growled before a chuckle had me whipping around.

"I take it your Bob?" I asked as the guy looked at me smugly.

"Lookin' fer this?" He held up the small box I had been looking for with more smugness that he really deserved.

"Oh no. You took the box from the door…I'm so scared." I rolled my eyes, than let them narrow in on the beeping light that signaled the element blocker was on…or lack-there-of after it blinked out of existence.

The grin etched its way onto my face before I could stop it and I lifted my hand.

It felt good to have the water flow through my body…I felt…relieved. Like something had been locked inside my stomach and having that box turn off had it racing through my veins.

It wasn't until that second-when the water poured through my dancing fingers, and I felt it running around my body and cleansing me of the negativity of the cell that never was to small but seemed suffocating.

I laughed-smirking at his terrified face as with a single thought he was engulfed with water and his scream was silenced as the beautiful liquid took his life…

I remembered Bob from the just after Axel fell sick…That bastard. He had just sat there, just out of reach of us, taunting us…he had run out when Axel's fire had-for just a second-broken free of the Element block and burned him…third degree burns on his face.

It might have been the best moment since we got here-besides Zexion's small thoughts and feelings that come through our bond every once in awhile.

When Bob fell, he was no more than skin, bone, and dried out meat. The liquids in him were gone, sucked out of him. Looks like my anger might have got the better of me.

I rushed back into the room to see Axel standing up slowly from his seat, burned up cuffs being left behind.

The rest of my organization slowly stood as well, their elemental power letting them all out of their chains.

Soon Tseng, Leon, Reno, Sephiroth, Loz, Tifa, Seifer, Rai, Pence were also free, Namine was the last to go because she refused to be let out until the rest of us were free.

"I'll carry her until we find Kairi." Lexaeus was strong…I couldn't carry a teenage girl around like that for more than two minutes tops.

"Okay…Now. We're the fuck are we?" Reno's question made me look around us and with a growl the realization that we were farther away than ever before from my love…with a sigh I flicked my fingers in both directions-sending two spurts of water both ways and prayed that we picked the right direction when we moved left.

* * *

Zexion closed his eyes…

The water fluttered across his cheek in a sweet caress that felt a bit like the feeling of Demyx's hand as it stroked his cheek lovingly.

"They got out…"

The other lost lover's around him grinned slightly in agreement...

"We'll see you soon…"

And he felt the sudden rush as he looked to his left and into the deep dark a small grin on his face.

"Let's go that way." He said.

The rest were for some reason inclined to agree and the large group of people slowly started their lurking…


End file.
